Godzilla
Godzilla is a Japanese movie monster, first appearing in Ishirō Honda's 1954 film Godzilla. Since then, Godzilla has gone on to become a worldwide pop culture icon starring in 28 films produced by Toho Co., Ltd. Godzilla is a DMW competitor and is the current NGW World Heavyweight Champion. Dream Match Wrestling (2006 - Present) 'Debut'(2006) Godzilla made his debut in Janurary of 2006 in DMW return event entitled DMW Comeback as the mystery competitor in a elimination 3 way last man standing match for the DMW Intercontinental championship against Cell & Luke Skywalker but lost as he was the last to be eliminated by Cell (Who hit him with multple Weapons & Finishers to eventally take Godzilla down) 'Terminator feud'(2006) On DMW NightMare Show 11, He beat The Terminator for the DMW Extreme Hardcore title after defending against Ace Ventura but eventally losing it to The Terminator (Who then lost it to Sarah Connor and regaining it and losing it once again to Ace Ventura who then lost it to DMW Owner UT at the end of the show). It would be Godzilla's only title he won but never held as he had never won any titles since then. And also sparked his war against The Machine known as The Terminator. On the first show of Violent Fantasy in Feburary of 2006. A 10 man over the top battle royal match was held in which the winner would faced the DMW champion at Nightmare show 13 for the DMW championship. Godzilla entered at number 10 and eliminated The Terminator and was the last two competitors in the match next along with Solid Snake and Godzilla was eliminated (Luke Skywalker eliminated Snake to win the match by using his newly sith powers to brainwash the refs and make a blackout to renter the match and attack Snake from behind) At Sickfest 2k6 in July of 2006, He defeted Terminator in a ladder with the winner gets to face the DMW champion anytime he wants (Sort of like a one on one MITB match) with a help with another Terminator who had a bone to pick with both the T-100 and the 2nd Terminator. On DMW NightMare Show 16, Godzilla chose to face the DMW Champion The Kingpin (Who had the belt handed over to him by Majin Buu after defeating Predator at SickFest for the title). Cell and Buu attacked Godzilla just before the main event but still had the strength to go on as he almost beat Kingpin for the title till "A battle damage" Terminator came out and cost Zilla the title. The Zilla/Terminator war was still on. '"Unicron" feud'(2006 - 2007) On DMW NightMare Show 16 just before his match against The Terminator, Godzilla was attacked backstage by not other then Unicron (who had his debut against Riddick at SickFest) for reasons unknown. And once again went after Godzilla after his match with The Terminator but Ultraman appeared to stop Unicron. After that a match was set up for Redemption 2. Godzilla vs. Unicron. Then on NighMare Show 23, A fight broke out outside the arena between the two. Sercuity tried to stop the fight but ended up being beat up by them and Godzilla hit Unicron with the Godzilla Slam to end the fight and walked away. On Redemption 2, Godzilla was about to face Unicron....Or so he thought to be Unicron. Just after the bell rang to start the match, Unicron seem to morphed into a big metal blob till it split into two and it was revealed to be the T-1000 & T-X and started to beat down Godzilla untill Ultraman saved him once again. After the event, the T-1000 never showed up in DMW again and the T-X set her sights on Ellen Ripley. So Godzilla went to get a world championship but not the DMW title. He had his sights on another league's title. But it wouldn't be easy as the champion was a certain "Legendary Super Saiyan". 'Broly feud/Last XWD Heavyweight Champion'(2008 - 2009) Coming soon Finishers & Signature Moves *'Atomic Bomb' (Spinebuster) *'Godzilla Slam' (Angle Slam) *'Tokyo Crush' (Jackhammer) *'Top Rope Godzilla Slam' (Top Rope Angle Slam) Championships and accomplishments *'Dream Match Wrestling: Fantasy' **DMW Extreme Hardcore Championship (1 time) **DMW International Championship (1 time) *'New Gen Wrestling/New Generation Wrestling' **NGW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Xtreme Wrestling Divison' **XWD Heavyweight Championship (1 time, last) *'DeMuro Wrestling Association ' **DWA Hardcore Championship (1 time) Allies & Friends *Ultraman Rivals *The Terminator *T-1000 *Unicron *Broly Category:CAW Category:DMW Category:Multiverse Characters